


Maybe Now

by Laska



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Extra Lexa, F/F, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laska/pseuds/Laska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving back in Polis after the trip to Arkadia, Clarke surveys her new accommodations + Clarke naked.<br/>(No mention of the massacre.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madjai6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madjai6/gifts).



> Hi, this is a lil gift for one of my fav readers: Madjai6.  
> I heart her and her sweet comments.

Clarke was thrilled. Lexa's staff had provided her a room that was not only more spacious than the first, but it had a private bathroom. After the guards had left and Clarke turned the lock, she surveyed her new surroundings.

Someone - at Lexa's order, most likely - had placed large vases of fragrant, colorful blooms around the space. Candles burned brightly and on the ornately carved bed, looked to be a blanket made from the softest material known to man. _Or at least the grounders._

Clarke smiled to herself. _Lexa was such a romantic dork_. She made her way into the ensuite bathroom - where her jaw hit the floor.

It was nearly half the size of her bedroom. Candles and flowers filled the dimly lit room - in the center was a large sunken tub full of clear, warm oscillating water. The tub was tiled in hues of rich blue and gold. It was absolutely magnificent.

She stripped immediately. Dropping her clothes in a heap, she tentatively dipped a toe into the water. _Oh wow_. She sank into the soothing warmth up to her chin , allowing it to permeate every sore spot, every pore. _She could get used to this_.

What was that floating in the water? Rose petals? She smiled to herself and shook her head. _Lexa_.

On a low table near the bath sat a basket of items. When Clarke investigated, she found four small glass bottles - each had a handwritten label. One was marked _kom wash - strawberry_ ; it held a clear, viscous pink substance that did indeed smell like berries. Clarke squirted a small amount into her hands, rubbed them together and ran her hands over her face and body.

She dunked her head under the water and blew bubbles just because she could. Then she went to work, massaging the contents of a second bottle:  _hair - herbal_ , into her dirty, blonde hair, enjoying the tingle of the gel as she massaged it into her scalp.

_God, this feels so good_. She stretched and exhaled - a breath she felt like she had been holding onto forever. She had completely forgotten what it felt like to let her guard down - to relax. She laughed in spite of herself.

She grabbed another bottle from the basket: _pas wash hair - eucal_.  _After wash hair_? Made sense to Clarke as she rubbed the thick concoction into her hair and head. Loving how it seemed to untangle the knots she thought would only go away when her hair finally grew out. A small knock at a door almost hidden from view, startled her.

" _Won moment, beja_ ," she yelled in Trigedasleng. Quickly grabbing one of the towels that were were neatly rolled up on the table, (glad that it was large and covered her completely), she went to the door and pushed it open.

A slight girl of no more than 14 stood there, eyes fixed to the floor. "Pardon me, Wanheda," she bowed. "Heda asked that you have this." She held another basket, this one bigger and filled with books. Clarke accepted the gift with a thank you and made to close the door, but the girl turned back. "I forgot to give you this." She grabbed a pint sized jar of liquid out of her pack and handed it to Clarke. She turned on her heel, making her exit.

"Wait, what is this?" Clarke called as the girl was halfway down the corridor.

"It's called champagne."

* * *

The bubbly liquid tickled her tongue and made her giggle. It was so pretty - a pale pink with endless bubbles rushing toward the surface. It smelled divine and tasted even better. It was actually cold - Clarke didn't know how Lexa's staff had managed _that_.

She turned her attention to the basket of books. There were about 10 of them, pages yellowed and mostly leather bound. She grabbed the first one she saw. _The Birth of a Tragedy - Friedrich Nietzsche_.

_Too deep_ , she thought, tossing the book back. She grabbed another. _Pride and Prejudice. Maybe another time_. The next: _Anna Karenina - read it._ The next: _The Alexandrian edition of Sapphic poetry. Hmm_ , she set that one aside. Finally she found one that wasn't as massive and heavy as the others: _19th Century Sapphic Erotica._

She grabbed the jar and took another sip before cracking the spine. She laughed out loud. A bath, champagne _and_ books? Lexa was pulling out all the stops.

* * *

Her tranquil bath became anything but as she opened the book and looked at the illustrations.

_Oh. My. God_.

What [Clarke saw](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2015/07/07/franz-vonbayros_n_7717640.html%20) NSFW.

She closed the book and immediately put it back in the basket. _Maybe no books for now._

She rinsed the remaining conditioner from her hair and drank the champagne - ignoring the growing need between her legs.

_God_ _dammit_.

She reached for the book again. _No harm in looking._

* * *

An hour later, Clarke found herself drunk and horny. She reluctantly got out of the tub, her fingers and toes extremely wrinkled. She grabbed a bottle labeled _skin softener_ and began to rub the silky lotion all over her naked body. _It felt so good_. She rubbed the lotion over her legs, the soles of her, feet, down her arms and over her breasts. _God, this lotion smells just like Lexa._

She inhaled deeply, loving the feeling of her slick fingers gliding over the swell of her breasts - she rolled her nipples between her fingers and moaned. She can't remember the last time she had been touched. Like this anyway. Maybe never.

Her mind wanders onto an unwelcome image of Finn. The boy she gave herself to shortly after crashing to earth. Their lovemaking, if you could even call it that, had been rushed and clumsy. She didn't reach orgasm and had not allowed Finn to go down on her. There wasn't any time. And Finn, bless him, Finn was just a boy. Clarke knew intuitively - it would take someone much stronger and capable of more finesse to push her buttons the way she'd always wanted.

In her inebriated mind, she finally caved - at least to herself. _She had always known it would be Lexa_. From that first kiss. Remembering what Lexa's soft lips had felt like, she shuddered, swirling a finger over her clit.

* * *

With everything that had happened - she never felt there was a right time for them _. In one short month, she had been kidnapped by Roan, held hostage in Polis, held a knife to Lexa's throat before bowing before her in submission that very same evening. And then the Ice Queen had tried to usurp Lexa - Clarke had been her only ally - opposing the vote of no confidence._

_She had just known that Lexa was going to die at the hands of Roan. She understood that Lexa was a warrior, but she had no idea how powerful she could be. After she kicked Roan's ass, spared his life and finally threw the spear into the chest of Nia - Clarke was more than a little turned on._

_She recalled how difficult it had been - seeing Lexa immediately after the fight. It was too much. She excused herself to her room - making sure the door was bolted, she lay on the bed fully clothed and thrust her hand down her pants. She was drenched. She rubbed two fingers quickly up and down her channel as images of Lexa whirled through her head. Her release came almost immediately and she pulled a pillow over her head to muffle her moans of 'Lexa'._

* * *

_But maybe now it could be different_. She put on a robe and padded down the corridor in her bare feet.

* * *

"I'm in meeting, Clarke, can it wait?" Her generals began whispering at the intrusion while Lexa surveyed Clark's attire with a raised eyebrow.

She looked hungrily into the Heda's eyes and licked her lower lip. "For a little while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments. I'm so flattered.  
> Just trying to see where this goes. The tags will prob change as I add chapters.  
> Comments and suggestions welcome. :)

Lexa resumed her seat at the head of the table and smiled softly to herself. Clarke had done everything she had expected, save for showing up drunk and horny in a silk robe with nothing on underneath. That had been an error in judgement and she'd have to speak with Clarke about it later. But right now - _right now_ she could focus on nothing but the memory of Clarke's cleavage in that robe and the hungry look in her eye.

_The council could wait_.

Lexa quickly dismissed the cabinet and went off in search of Wanheda.

* * *

Clarke lay on the bed, naked and spread eagled. Her right hand stroked between her legs. Slowly at first until her need became too much to bear. She rubbed her entire hand up and down faster and faster. With her head thrown back, breathing labored and shaking legs, she was just about to go over the edge when she heard a key in the lock.

There was no time to take cover. She immediately pulled her hand away from between her legs just in time to catch Lexa's amused expression.

* * *

Lexa's heart jumped into her throat when she saw Clarke spread out on the bed like that. Her pulse hammered and her breath quickened - a sheen of sweat shone on her brow. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Clarke."

"Lexa, I-"

Lexa didn't move or smile or do anything other than look at Clarke with playful eyes. "I guess it _couldn't_ wait." She said softly, as her lips curled into a small grin.

Clarke grabbed and pulled the heavy blanket over her naked body. _She was so embarrassed_ ; her face, ears and neck were beet red. Her heart positively pounded. Her voice was shaky and nervous. "I drank too much."

Lexa came to kneel near the bed. Clarke would not make eye contact. "I know," she said thoughtfully.

Clarke finally looked at Lexa - guilt and shame seemed to emanate off her body. She looked away after a moment, still too embarrassed to maintain eye contact.

Lexa ran her thumb across Clarke's damp forehead. "Listen to me." She waited, but Clarke still wouldn't look up. "I sent you those books on purpose." She eyed the _book_ , spine cracked, laying next to Clarke on the bed  

Clarke looked up at Lexa and narrowed her eyes. "You're terrible."

Lexa laughed and it felt good; it lessened the tension considerably. "I'm terrible? Clarke, there were 12 books in that basket and you went for the only one with erotic pictures. How is that my fault?"

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. _Damn Lexa and her logic_.

They sat in silence again until Lexa broke it. "Did you have your release?"

Clarke gasped. " _Lexa_!" Her face turned red as a strawberry, which she covered with both hands.

"I asked you a question." She commanded.

Clarke stiffened. _What tf was Heda doing here_?

She groaned and rolled away from Lexa - trapping herself tightly in the blanket she had used for cover. "No _Lexa_ , I didn't."

If Clarke had bothered to look, she would have seen Lexa's mile wide smile, but she didn't. _Which was really too bad because it didn't happen very often._

"Good." Lexa whispered, but her voice was strong and unwavering - a signal that there would be no room for discussion. That one word uttered by Lexa sent white hot fire straight to Clarke's sex. She swallowed with difficulty and remained silent.

"You will not dare go over the edge until I allow it." Lexa's voice was soft, but it might as well have been booming. Clarke was _so_ turned on by the power play. "Do you hear me, Clarke?"

She had heard Lexa alright, but did not roll over nor did she answer. She wanted to hide from the dark urges that Lexa's words inspired. She felt her thighs grow wet with new desire, but she remained still. Facing the wall - facing away from Lexa.

Lexa smiled to herself. _She'd had no idea things would progress in this direction, but she was very glad they had. She was going to teach Clarke a lesson she would never forget. She would make her feel things she would never be able to get out of her mind._

"Clarke!" It was the Commander again. "I asked you a question."

Clarke sucked in a shaky breath, she felt like her heart would literally beat out of her chest _. That fucking voice._

"I heard you," came a small sound, ostensibly from Clarke's mouth although it sounded nothing like the strong, independent leader Lexa was familiar with.

_Good_ , Lexa thought.

"And what did I say?" Lexa's voice was still commanding, but there was a playful edge.

She groaned. She didn't want to, but she also _really_ wanted to answer. "I can't come until you say." Her body felt like it was on fire.

So did Lexa's, but Clarke couldn't see how flustered she had become. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Have another bath and take a nap. You will be having dinner with me tonight. I'll have the appropriate clothing sent to your room."

She strode toward the exit and didn't look back. "And Clarke?" She waited.

"Yeah?" Came a small voice.

"I forbid you to touch yourself."

And with that, Lexa left Clarke alone: hot, horny and naked with specific instructions not to touch herself. She grinned. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

\--------------  
Just for fun, i created a link to a vid of Lexa kicking the ice nation ass from the tower. The way she says "good" after asking if anyone else has any probs - that voice kills me and is the basis for Lexa's voice in this fic. 

Her "good" is at 0:57  
Lexa's [Voice ](http://youtu.be/sMtbEIuTm_s).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so cool. Thanks for all the encouragement.  
> yay

Upon hearing the soft click of the door, Clarke was finally able to breathe. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _Of course Lexa would have a key._

Four hours later after she had slept and bathed, there was a knock at the door. She was handed a large box which she sat on the bed, wondering what type of attire Lexa or rather, _The Commander,_ had chosen for her this evening.

Inside the box wrapped in sheer linen was a a dark aubergine sleeveless gown that looked to be extremely revealing. Clarke raised her brows - the dress was quite risqué but would cover all the right places - _just barely_.

Clarke held the silky fabric against her body; the rich color was dazzling against her skin. At the bottom of the box sat a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. She picked it up and turned it over. It bore the Commander of the Blood's seal. This was from Lexa personally.

She broke the wax seal and tore the string. Inside was a very sexy bra, a pair of matching black lace panties and a handwritten note. The note read:

_Dear Clarke, Later you will beg me to rip these from your body. Until then, Lexa_

Clarke bit her lip. _The nerve of her._ She wasted no time in putting on the lingerie. She slid the panties on slowly, the fabric tickling her legs as she pulled them up. Then the bra, which fit perfectly and lifted her already ample bosom to epic proportions.

She turned to look in the full length mirror the staff had provided. Her breath caught immediately. She was an absolute vision, even she could see that. She ran her palms over her lace clad breasts and grinned wickedly into her reflection. In that bra and panties she felt so sexy and so fucking powerful. _Lexa wouldn't stand a chance. It would be her begging, not the other way around._

* * *

Lexa's handmaiden's fussed over her hair and makeup. She pretended to mind, but she really didn't. They braided the top of her hair and let the rest cascade down her shoulders. The girls rubbed scented oil onto her pulse points and made her face look gorgeous - applying a little kohl which made her blue eyes pop. She was quite excited about seeing Lexa tonight and blushed at the thought of her seeing Clarke in that dress.

When the staff finally left and she went to retrieve the gown from its box, another small note fell to the floor. It too bore the Commander's seal. She had a strange feeling and upon opening it, knew immediately why.

Lexa's script again:

_Dear Clarke, If you're brave enough, tear out three images that you find most exciting from the book I gave you. Bring them with you tonight. L_

_If you're brave enough._ "Hmmph."

_The note hit her just like Lexa had hoped it would. Clarke would never shy away from a challenge._

She pulled on the slinky dress and began thumbing quickly through the pages - knowing immediately which images she would choose. She carefully ripped them away from the binding, folded the paper in quarters and stuffed them into her bra.

She was ready.

(I feel like singing a SuperClarke theme right now cuz I'm high. Carry on). _Sorry._

* * *

One of Lexa's guards came to escort her. "This way, Wanheda." He bowed and motioned for Clarke to take his arm. When she walked into the hall she was shocked to see the other 12 Ambassadors finding their seats around the large table at which Lexa stood at the helm.

Lexa looked incredible. Her hair was down and hung softly about her bare shoulders. Her black gown was gorgeous and left very little to the imagination. Clarke felt as if she might suffocate - the room suddenly felt devoid of air.

"Wanheda." Lexa's voice boomed when she approached, her eyes positively glimmering with mischief. "We are honored that you join us tonight." She lowered her eyes briefly then motioned to the empty chair beside her.

"Heda." Clarke lowered her eyes in acknowledgement of Lexa, then looked around the room . "It is with great pleasure that I dine with you this evening."

She took her position bedside Lexa and everyone was quickly seated. Lexa nodded at Clarke and held out her open palm under the table away from everyone else's view. She waited patiently while Clarke first looked at her like she was crazy and the finally handed the folded pages over with a small sigh.

Clarke squirmed in her seat while she made small talk and fielded questions about the mountain and Skaikru and space and blah blah blah. She had tried to fill her wine goblet twice. The first time Lexa casually removed the bottle and refilled another's glass. The second time, she simply looked at Clarke and shook her head slightly; her message was clear: _I want you present tonight._

Lexa didn't drink either, Clarke noticed. Just as she noticed the way Lexa looked in that dress.

Her heart began to pound and breathing became a chore when she saw Lexa carefully unfold the paper in her lap. _Oh fuck_. Her heart raced, her palms were sweaty and she had most likely completely ruined her only nice pair of panties.

Lexa continued calmly speaking with the ambassadors while she stole glances at the images Clarke had chosen. Heat washed over her body - first in her chest, then up to her neck and then it took a nosedive straight down to her core. She remained outwardly calm while her body overflowed with lust.

_All of the images she had chosen shared a common denominator; Clarke wanted to be tied._

* * *

Dinner was coming to a close and neither of them had eaten a bite. They had been taking politics for hours, stealing glances at each other when they could, only to quickly look away when caught. People finally began to take their leave.

Lexa turned to face Clarke. Her eyes were shiny and her voice was low. "Will you accompany me to the kitchen? My chefs have prepared something special for you."

Clarke nodded.

Lexa rose, bid her goodnight to all, then turned to face Clarke. "Meet me in 10 minutes."

* * *

In a cozy, dimly lit room off the kitchen, Lexa kneeled and stoked the fire which burned in the hearth. Upon hearing Clarke enter, she motioned towards the sofa without looking up.

Clarke looked around the room. She had never been in this part of the building and she liked it. It was warm and intimate in a way the others weren't. She lowered herself onto the sofa and crossed her legs, nervously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But Lexa said nothing. She simply got up and sat opposite Clarke in a large armchair, a small smile playing across her soft lips. She continued to look at Clarke with gentle eyes.

Minutes went by and neither of them spoke. It was Clarke who caved first.

"What?" She asked somewhat defensively.

Lexa's pretty green eyes were playful as she spoke softly. "You're stunning tonight."

_That voice again._

Just then a short, grey haired woman entered the room carrying a tray. She bowed at Lexa, bowed at Clarke, set the tray on the table and promptly left.

"What is that?" Clarke asked, squinting at the tray.

"Have you ever had _chocolate_?" Lexa asked with a grin.

* * *

"God," Clarke moaned. "This is better than sex." She took another bite of what she had just leaned was a chocolate covered strawberry.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. _Really?_

A seriousness washed over Lexa - Clarke could see it. _Whatever she said next was going to be important._

"I don't think it's a secret how I feel about you?" Her eyes were dark and so intense.

A comforting warmth spread out across Clarke's chest. She shook her head.

"I want you to know that I respect you."

Clarke knew where she was going with this - she knew why. _Bless her beautiful fucking heart. She wants to make sure I know she loves me before she ruins me completely._

Clarke looked up with trusting, loving eyes. "I know, Lexa."

Lexa raised an eyebrow and casually pulled the folded up paper out of her bra. She looked directly into Clarke's eyes. "Are you ready to talk about this?"

Clarke's face turned 15 different shades of pink as Lexa held the folded paper in her hands. Waiting.

When she finally nodded, Lexa rose to her feet and closed the door, making sure it was locked. She added another log to the fire then reclaimed her seat opposite Clarke. Only then did she begin to unfold it.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm gay. Nice to meet you.

Before Lexa unfolded the pages completely, Clarke panicked. Adrenaline surged through her, making her eyes wild and dark. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

Lexa tossed the paper onto the table and slowly leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs before she spoke. "No."

The finality of the word seemed to echo off every surface of the small room.

Clarke's heart practically jumped out of her chest while her breathing grew quick and shallow. She swallowed - or tried to - then hung head in her hands and groaned.

Lexa's voice was unbelievably gentle. "Are you embarrassed?"

Clarke nodded, but did not look up.

Lexa took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Do you trust me, Clarke?"

She nodded again.

Lexa took her time, obviously thinking. She pondered for a moment before speaking. "Is this something new?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Clarke shook her head. She wondered if _any_ part of her wasn't beet red with embarrassment.

Lexa continued - so even, so softly. "This is a conversation that you will need to have at some point. It is up to you if you want it to be with me."

Despite her shame, Clarke's heart overflowed with love and affection for Lexa. She had always treated Clarke with the utmost respect - even in the face of Clarke's tantrums: spitting in her face, holding a knife to her throat. Through all of it, Lexa had been perfectly chivalrous towards Clarke. In that gallant way of hers, Lexa was asking for Clarke's _permission_ to break down her walls.

Clarke said something so low, Lexa could not hear. She hated to ask her to repeat herself but she wanted to know - _needed_ to know. Let it be said that not one of Clarke's utterances, however trivial, was something Lexa was willing to miss.

"I didn't hear you, Clarke." Her voice so low, so careful.

As moments passed, Lexa began to worry that this had all been a mistake. _Perhaps Clarke was not ready to face her fears and desires._ But still she waited.

It had slipped out the first time and Lexa hadn't heard. With her head still in her hands, Clarke sank her teeth deeply into her lip - so hard that she tasted blood on her tongue. She swallowed and looked up, her voice thick and heavy.

"I _need_ it to be you."

* * *

Lexa's eyes danced but she tried to control the uncharacteristic grin that threatened to erupt on her face. She willed herself to remain in control - Clarke _needed_ her to.

Her nostrils flared briefly and she took a deep breath. _Take it slowly_. "Will you do something for me?"

Clarke looked up and nodded.

"Lie down." Her voice was still soft, but Lexa had always had a commanding air about her.

Clarke did as she was told; she lifted her legs up onto the sofa and stretched them out while she rested her head on the cushion.

"Now close your eyes."

Lexa did not continue until Clarke was visibly calmer and her breathing Began to slow. She watched with rapt attention as her beautiful body began to relax into the cushions, the lines fading from her brow. "I want you to listen to me. Are you listening, Clarke?"

She nodded.

Her voice was like liquid silk. "We're going to play a game, ok?"

She nodded, her pulse beginning to race once again.

"And there are rules. Do you want to know what the rules are?"

She nodded again, her chest began to quickly rise and fall.

Lexa steeled herself as she watched how she could affect Clarke deeply with just her voice . She felt dizzy and drunk and weak, but there was no time for that. Not right now.

"The rules are," she continued, raking teeth over her bottom lip. "We can do and say anything we want, but the game doesn't stop until one of us says a specific word."

Despite herself, Clarke wanted to smile. Lexa was describing a safe word, but didn't known the terminology; how could she? She nodded again and took a deep breath.

"Do you understand?"

Clarke nodded, her eyes still closed.

"What do you want the word to be?" Lexa asked.

"Chocolate," she whispered quickly.

Lexa grinned - Clarke couldn't see her anyway. "And you have to keep your eyes closed, do you understand?"

She nodded.

At this point, Lexa really had no idea where this was going to go, but if Clarke had needs, she certainly wanted herself to be the person who met them. She took one last sentimental look at the girl lying on the sofa before slipping fully into The Commander's persona.

* * *

"How do you think it looked when you interrupted me at the council meeting today?" Lexa's voice was low and even, but her words seemed to pierce Clarke's soul.

Clarke didn't know how to answer that. She opened her eyes tentatively and looked up at Lexa.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed." Lexa scolded.

She snapped them closed obediently, immediately. _That voice. So commanding. So fucking hot._ A pang of desire ripped right through her while heat quickly pooled between her legs.

Lexa's words came out low and deep. "When I ask you a question, you _will_ answer. Do you understand me, Clarke?"

She nodded.

Her voice was soft but held a sharp, threatening edge. "I said do you _understand_ me?"

"Yes," she said, desperately trying to control her breath.

A wicked smile played across Lexa's lips. _Oh yes. She was going enjoy this and would take it as far as Clarke allowed._

"Yes, who?" she demanded.

_Oh Jesus. She was really gonna do this._

"Yes, _Heda_." The submission in her voice setting them both aflame.

* * *

 

"I will ask you again," she demanded. "How do you think it looked today when you interrupted the meeting, drunk and wearing nothing underneath your robe?"

She swallowed her fear and embarrassment and answered truthfully. "Probably not good."

"No, not good at all." Lexa chided, shaking her head in disappointment. "What do you think all those men in there thought when they saw you like that? With your breasts bare and that slit in your gown, showing off your pretty legs?"

Clarke shuddered. "I don't know." _But she did. She definitely did._

"No?" Lexa continued in a patronizing tone, feeling her underwear become drenched. "Are you trying to tell me that you have absolutely no idea what the sight of you half naked did to all those men in the room?"

 _Breathe deeply. Calm down_. "No, Heda."

"That's what I thought." Lexa laughed cruelly. "Now why don't we try again. What do you imagine all those men wanted to do to you, Clarke?"

Her body was beginning to tremble. Her pulse raced and her breath was getting out of control, but she bit her lip and answered. "Take me to bed." Her cheeks were on fire.

"You will be more specific," Lexa growled.

Clarke felt like she might lose consciousness. She furrowed her brow and groaned, rolling her head from side to side. She was clearly struggling.

"What did they want to do to you?" She demanded.

Her sex was throbbing. This was something so scary, so new and so exciting. Her breath quickened and she grabbed onto the edge of the sofa, teeth cutting into her already split lip. "They wanted to-" She let out an unbearably carnal sigh, but couldn't continue.

That's what Lexa was there for.

She tapped her fingernails on the edge of the table, making an impatient clicking sound. It reminded Clarke of a very strict teacher she'd had once. "Wanted to what, Clarke?" Her voice persistent.

Clarke faltered, so the Commander stepped in, her voice filling the small space. " _Enough_! What did they want to do to you?!?"

Clarke began to crack. Lexa could see it. Her voice had reached in and loosened something within the blonde. She finally answered, her voice sounding as if she were close to tears. "They wanted to fuck me."

Lexa caught the groan before it left her lips - she was certain she had never been so turned on in her life. _Keep it together_.

"That's right. I'm sure all of them did." She snickered softly and shook her head. "They must all be envious, imagining that I'm bedding you nightly, but is that true, Clarke?"

"No."

"Is that why you interrupted my meeting? Had you _finally_ decided that it was time to let me have you after looking at dirty pictures?"

"Yes," Clarke gasped, feeling so raw and so exposed. She gulped.

"Yes what, Clarke?"

 _Oh, her heart. Her heart was racing_. "Yes, _Heda_." That last word sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Lexa was determined not to make a sound, but God she wanted to. _Clarke was probably going to kill her._

"What kind of girl drinks too much and shows up half naked to a government meeting in the middle of the day looking for sex?" she all but sneered. Lexa was sure that was _exactly_ the type of girl she was interested in, but Clarke didn't need to know that. At least not right now.

"I don't know," Clarke managed, despite her body having developed a mind all its own. There was nowhere else to go. She could close her eyes but there was no hiding from Lexa's voice. It seeped into all the cracks. "Me, I guess."

 


End file.
